


alea iacta est

by TheQueenInTheNorth



Series: lou's mcu kink bingo [19]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-24 13:06:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18572089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheQueenInTheNorth/pseuds/TheQueenInTheNorth
Summary: Looking through old Terran possessions, Kasius and Sinara happen across a peculiar set of dice.





	alea iacta est

**Author's Note:**

> for the sqaure 'sex position dice'

It had taken them a few weeks to work through the squalor of the Lighthouse, to make their level fit for residence of a Kree prince, albeit an exiled one.

But with everything now taken care of and the Terrans falling into line under Kasius’ rule, there was nothing left to do but dig through all the things left around that weren’t strictly necessary for the Terrans survival and had thus been taken from them to the Kree level.

Sinara was amusing herself with their primitive weaponry, mostly, while Kasius took great care to figure out everything he found. Some Terran music was playing since they had stumbled across it, upbeat and energised, a far cry from the hollow-eyed, desperate creatures they had been met with on their arrival.

“Would you stop breaking those, dear?”Kasius said, continuing his perusal of the boxes in front of him.

Sinara pushed the shards that had landed too close to her aside with her foot, summoning her orbs back to her hand instead of letting them smash into the next one of the row of blades she’d rammed half-way into the wall to test them.“It’s not my fault Terran craftsmanship is so pitiful.”

“I know.” He smiled at her softly.“But you’ve proven it is well enough now, haven’t you? Here, see if you can make sense of this. I thought it might be decorative but even for Terrans, it’s just too ugly for that to be true.”

She accepted the thing he handed her, turning it over and over, finally settling on,“I don’t think it does anything. I think it’s a game. You can twist it to get the colours different places.”

“Sounds tedious,”Kasius said, giving the cube a derisive look.“Throw it on the trash pile.”

She did just that and they kept going; Sinara found the whole thing rather more enjoyable after they came across an old bottle, its partially torn label reading _Haig_ and a sample drop into her handheld testing device confirming it was both consumable and alcoholic.

Kasius whined about the taste some but kept snatching it back from her to have another swig nonetheless.

“Should we just call it a night?”Sinara suggested when Kasius threw the fifth thing in a row onto the trash pile.

Kasius nodded.“One second. I can’t get this thing open. After that we can head to bed.”

“It’s barely half past nine,”Sinara said with a slight scowl. The alcohol was making her a little drowsy but the music counteracted it well enough.

Kasius laughed, leaning in to kiss her.“No one said anything about sleeping.”

She took the packaging he was struggling with from him and tore it open.

“You in a hurry?”he teased.

“Just look at the silly thing so we can get on with it,”Sinara said, not refuting his assumption.

Kasius gave an exaggerated sigh, winking at her.“Patience, darling, patience.”

He brought his communicator over the dice that had tumbled out of the package so the device could translate the Terran letters for them. Kasius lit up.“Seems the Terrans aren’t the utter bores they seem to be, afterall.”

Sinara rolled her eyes.“If I let you bring the dice, can we go now?”

 

Sinara was cross-legged sitting on Kasius’ bed and doing her best to bite back laughter at his increasing frustration with the dice. They kept coming up with combinations that were clearly not what either the game’s creator or Kasius had had in mind.

“What’s wrong with these things?”Kasius said, glowering at the letters proclaiming _Whisper into thigh_.

Sinara looked at him earnestly.“I think that one might be better than _Spank ear_ , wouldn’t you say?”

“They’re supposed to be fun,”he complained.

“Well, I’m having a blast,”Sinara said.

Kasius huffed.“Terrans can’t do anything right.”

“The music’s alright,”she said, and then kissed Kasius before he could start pouting even more. He looked decidedly happier when she pulled back again, her hand remaining on the back of his neck.“Besides, if you just want to get told what to do, you really don’t need dice for that.”

Kasius chuckled, leaning closer to nip at her earlobe.“You know I love you bossing me around but that’s not exactly the point of the dice. They’re supposed to tell us both what to do.”

“But you’re just getting annoyed with it,”Sinara pointed out, fingers playing with the top button of his shirt.“How about I blindfold you and then you won’t have to see the dice anymore?”

“And you’ll roll them?”

He was already pulling off his silk shawl, handing it over so she could wrap it around his head, carefully adjusting it.

“I’ll roll them,”she confirmed as she made sure the shawl stayed in place.“It’s not too tight, is it?”

“Perfect,”he said. She couldn’t see the furrow on the bridge of his nose but she was sure it was there from the way he was worrying his lower lip between his teeth.“You’re just going to lie about the dice, aren’t you?”

He didn’t sound put out by the idea, instead settling against the headboard, one hand fumbling around until he found hers and tugged her closer.

“Of course not, that’s not the point of the dice,”Sinara teased as she straddled him. She rolled the dice on his bedside table, not bothering to look at them further.“Well, well, well, what do you know? _Bite neck_.”

“Liar,”Kasius said, and tilted his head to give her easier access.


End file.
